Her Life
by MomoWolf
Summary: Fionna Carraway is a college graduate in the town of Aaa. She rents a bar out for her best friend Bmo's 21st birthday party cleaning it up. She's hired as the new manager, what happens when her and her new boss get into a relationship? Will her heart break? Or is it true love? Rated M for Future Lemons and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Don't Own Adventure Time or It's Natural/Fanfiction From Actual Show Characters, Just the Random Ass New Ones.**_

_Chapter 1_

_Fionna's POV_

I sat in the back of my apartment, laying in my bed. I didn't have to work today, thank glob. I was 21, a college graduate and lived on my own. Cake helped me move out when I turned 19. It was a more than happy occasion to be on my own. I mean, Cake had her own kids. I kept calling them kittens with how many times her and her husband dressed them in clothes with cats on them. Cake was like a Cat chick. It was really funny how often her and Mocro kept trying to be like parents to me after you know, I left. Cake would come over once a week and judge the hell whole I was living in saying more than once to clean the place up. It was really annoying most the time but sweet too. I got up carefully and dressed in my normal blue tank top and black skinny jeans. Today would be Bmo's 21st birthday, I managed to get a bar reserved for the night so we could go out drinking and she'd be safe. She invited the people, I gave the address. The place was an invitation only thing.

I put on my black flats and found my white head band and I slipped it into my honey blonde hair. I'd have a couple hours to get the bar ready, and to make the place party worthy I needed all that time. I was thankful the place was going out of business, well, happy the owner was willing to give the place to me for one night and use all the booze before they got shutdown tomorrow morning. It was easier than the dump. I smiled and looked at the mirror, deciding I looked good enough for the public. I walked out of the apartment carrying my key and phone in my bag walking down the stairs finding the run down bar. I sighed, I had bought the paint and polish with the cleaners yesterday. I'd clean the place up and paint the inside and make the place ready for a party. I didn't know how many people were invited but it'd be fun. I walked inside starting to clean the place top to bottom. It took me an hour to dust and polish, I painted the walls a dark blue, Bmo's favorite color. I smiled at walls and I started putting up the chinese lanterns with the streamers and balloons. I smiled at the job I did, wiping off my hands. The place was party ready. I smiled proudly knowing B would love it. I hopped the counter and got the bar ready for drinks and serving. I smiled hearing the door jiggling. I opened the eye hole and I saw Cake holding a box.

"Open the damn door girl." She said and I laughed opening the door. Cake gave a low whistle seeing the freshly polished and painted bar filled with low lighting and balloons. "Nice, when I came here yesterday the place was terrible." She smiled and kissed my head lighting some candles in the corners and on the counter. I got the tables ready and set three tables together where Cake place her gift on the table. Mocro walked in putting a black bag on the counter. I nodded to him. Cake kissed him smiling.

I took note of her clothes. Her caramel blonde hair was pulled into a twist bun, she wore a white blouse with a tan colored pencil skirt, Mocro in his typical black suit. His black hair spiked up. He was pale compared to my sister. I kept the door cracked. B gave me a list of people with picture that'd be coming. Slowly as the hour went on people came in. We were all getting music ready, and all invited clearly. Most I knew from high school. I was a little worried when I saw my ex, and an old crush of mine with their sisters. I saw B walk into the bar she gasped seeing how filled the place was. I was acting bartender for this since I wanted to see everyone drunk off their ass till the bartender I hired arrived. His name was supposed to be like Hudson Abadeer, he was bringing his nephew since he was 21 himself. I smiled as B hugged me tightly. I handed her a shot of vodka, her first legal drink. She took a drink and smiled at me. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a dark blue tight dress. Her eyes a dark blue, almost black. She beautiful as ever.

"Thanks Fi." She smiled and I nodded.

"Happy Birthday Bmo." I smiled. I saw the door open, the bartender I had hired walked in, he was elderly but handsome. I saw a younger man walk in behind him. His hair was a raven black his eyes a crimson red. His clothes fit loosely on his body. He looked bored as hell, but sexy too. I hid my blush and smiled and had Bmo visit Ignitus, my ex. I walked over to the bartender and his nephew. "Hello Mr. Abadeer, my name is Fionna Carraway. I'm guessing you're the bartender?" I asked and he nodded.

"Pleasure Miss Carraway. This is my nephew, Marshal Lee Abadeer." He said and Marshal gave me a quick look and a smirk nodding.

"Nice to meet you both, um come with me to the bar. The drinks are free, I'm paying you still." I said and smiled walking with Mr. Abadeer to the counter. He hoped over expertly serving each guest. I smiled taking my own glass of vodka. I was glad that the party turned into such a success, and I could do all this on my small paycheck.

"Nice party, blonde." I heard a thick, silky voice say behind me. I turned and saw Marshal standing behind me. I smiled.

"Thanks. You should have seen the place before it got cleaned up." I said and rubbed the back of my head.

"I have. My mom had me come here a week ago to buy it. I didn't think the place could clean up this nicely." He said and I laughed a bit.

"Ah, well it's for Bmo." I smiled. Marshal smirked at me. He seemed like a lady's man. But he also seemed pretty sweet on the inside of his tough exterior. His eyes were entrancing.

"Well, is this Bmo a good friend of yours?" He asked and I nodded smiling.

"Friend's since we've been kids." I smiled and he chuckled a little hearing a song come up, I never knew the name of the artist but I loved the song.

"I didn't think my demo song would be on the Radio." He said and I gasped a little.

"You sang this song?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I wrote it." He smiled and I smiled back at him.

"Well, it's a lovely song." I said and he smirked down at me before getting me and him a drink.

"Would it be awkward or bad to ask you on a date?" He asked me and I blushed smiling folding my arms taking a sip of the drink in my hand.

"Hm, well I barely know you." I said and he gaped at me.

"Oh no fair. Okay, what do you want to know?" He asked standing in front of me. I smirked and looked at him.

"How old are you?" I asked. He blinked.

"23." He said and I nodded.

"College?"

"Graduating second time this spring."

"Feelings about fighting?"

"To protect and get answers on occasion."

"Intentions?"

He paused a moment. This answer would be interesting. "Well, you're cute for one and clearly considerate. Good with managing to fix this place up easily in one day." He said. "Plus wanted to see if you'd be the new manager of the place." He told me and I blushed.

"E-Excuse me?"

"The new manager. I did buy the place my second degree is in business management. I mean, I love the place and all but I can't stay around here. If you would work the place, hire good keep it good and running I'd be grateful. And I'd like to take you on at least one date." He said and I nodded smirking.

"Alright, deal. When would I start?" I asked him. He looked around the building.

"Next week, we need different pain and new lighting. This setting is good for a birthday party, but for drinking and if people want to get picked up here, we need atmosphere." He told me and I nodded smiling and I lifted my glass to him.

"Alright." I said and he nodded clinking our glass. We both took drinks and the party carried on about three more hours before Bmo opened her presents. We each got cabs to go home, except Marshal and myself. We stayed behind to clean up and sober up before leaving. I looked at Marshal, knowing that this would be an interesting partnership.

**I know it's not too long but it was what I could whip up for right now. I will try to post more frequently than I have before. Thanks you guys please review! I'm always open to suggestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Fionna's POV_

I woke up in my apartment. The grand reopening of the bar was tomorrow night. I had to get the place restocked and the paint was supposed to be dried by now. Marshal and I comprised on the design of the place and we decided that for it we'd have new furniture and all. His mom was fucking rich as hell so that would be easy to pay for the furniture as long as she got drinks free on Friday nights. So the walls were a soft purple color and the flooring still hardwood but made of mahogany instead, the tables were the same. The bar itself was in the center, the building was extended and was made bigger now, holding a stage and places for dancing. There were also a couple private rooms on a second floor Marshal so graciously added with out my knowledge. All I had to do was keep the bar going and keep things running smoothly.

I stood carefully and showered quickly before walking back into my bedroom seeing Cake. She sat on my bed folding her arms. "I heard you got a new job." she said calmly and I nodded shrugging.

"Yeah." I said before walking to my dresser and pulled out a button down shirt and blue jeans with a bra and pair of lace underwear. She sighed as I stood behind the changing wall I had in my room. I got dressed as she spoke.

"I can't believe you're working at the bar. I mean, I get that you rented the place for Bmo. But I didn't think you were going to be working the place. What happens if you don't bring in any business?!" She yelled at me as I clipped the bra on.

"Then I'll be a hooker." I said annoyed. "Cake if it comes down to if we get bankrupt, then I'll deal with that when it happens." I said coming out from behind the changing wall. She was glaring daggers at me. "I'm an adult now, Cake." I said and she glared more. I rolled my eyes and walked to my tiny kitchen. I made a pot of hot cocoa. "Give me some fucking trust." I said looking at her while I was eating a red velvet pop tart. She sighed looking at me.

"I know sugar, but really. I can't believe that you're working with a man you just met." She said.

"It's a business relationship, Cake. I can still kick his ass if he hurts me. I need the extra money anyhow so it's alright." I said and she held her head. I poked her head. "Shit Cake, I'm 21 and I haven't even had sex yet. Be happy about that atleast. I'm a woman though, I can do what I want." I said before pouring the mug of hot cocoa.

"I know baby. Just work with me on this. I don't trust that boy. Try going back out with FP again, or ask Bubba." She offered.

"I'm not doing this for a relationship okay, Cake?" I took a drink of my hot cocoa looking at her. "It's a better job than I had. Just trust me." I said before setting my mug down. Cake held her head.

"Okay, fine. But if he fucks you don't come to me." She said and stormed out. I was confused. What the hell? I sighed finishing the mug hearing my cell ring. I blinked a little confused and I answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey it's Marshal. Can you meet me at the bar in about say 10 minutes?" _He asked.

"Um, sure? I'm on my way." I said before hanging up and walked to my bedroom putting my black sneakers on. I walked out of my home and down the street to the bar. I unlocked the door and saw Marshal at the bar, beaten and bruised. "Holy shit!" I yelled running to him and I looked at him confused. "What did you do? What happened?" I asked him and he groaned.

"Oh you know, asked the wrong guy the wrong question." He said and Pulled him up stairs to my office. I laid him on the couch I had in there and I took his shirt of blushing brightly looking at his chest seeing how beat up it was. I sighed and grabbed the first aid cleaning up the blood seeing the cuts were small. I sighed in relief wrapping them so they wouldn't get infected.

"They delivery guy will be here soon. I need to make sure I sign the shipment." I said holding my head. "Stay here." I told him walking down the stairs hearing the truck. I watched as the delivery man walked over to me having me sign the papers and he moved the crates of liquor to the back to be unpacked later today.

"Have a good day ma'am." Was all the man said before leaving me alone. I walked back up the stairs seeing Marshal basically naked. I turned quickly.

"Um, Marshal?" I asked him and I heard a quick rustling of clothing.

"Sorry." He said. I turned seeing him fix his shirt. "Not really a good way to ask a girl on a date huh?" He said nervously. I blinked. "So, would you want to go on a date?" He asked and I blushed nodding.

"Um, S-sure." I said turning my head a little then smirked. "If you put the drinks behind the counter. Vodka, Rum and all the drinks away so _I_ can find them." I teased and he chuckled.

"Fine." He said smiling and walked over to me before kissing my forehead. "Thanks for cleaning me up." He said and I nodded smiling a bit before sitting down and began working on the paperwork for opening the bar. I had sent out emails to anyone and everyone I knew, posted shit on Facebook as well as fucking Twitter and MySpace. Hopefully the opening night would be a good turn out. It'd be nice to have a good turn out. I smiled at the thought, thinking about the people coming in and drinking and having fun. Plus with Marshal's idea to add a comforting atmosphere to the area, as well as a dance floor with stage meaning we could get some dancing around here. I was really excited or this, but how much of my time would it take I wondered. I wasn't too worried, as long as I had the chance to be my own person.

Cake wouldn't approve, but I didn't approve of Mocro until after a year of them dating because he introduced me to Iggy and Brian. I also called them Flame Prince and Prince Gumball. It was cool of him, so I approved. Cake would get used to the idea I could run my own bar soon enough. She'd better atleast.

I looked at my computer getting an email from Marshal's uncle. I remembered the bar night. He said Marshal would be just 21, but Marshal told me he was 23. That struck me as a little odd. I thought a moment and decided to make sure that they both weren't lying and see which one was right. I typed his name into the computer seeing that Marshal Lee Abadeer was born in October on the 31, which would make him 23 in a month. I smirked a little seeing that he was really 22. They both lied a little but he was legal to work here. I smirked, wondering why he tried to make me think he was a full two years older than myself. I thought a second, I'd be turning 22 this coming December. He was only a year and a month older than myself. I blushed wondering what that meant.

It probably didn't mean anything considering the fact it would only be one date, or so I was thinking.

**Okay people who have reviewed, fallowed and favorited thank you so much! So I hope y'all keep reading I don't always post this fast sometimes but I'll try for you guys :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_Fionna's POV_

I finished up the paper work about an hour later. Marshal hadn't come up the stairs yet. I sighed and filed the papers before I walked down the stairs seeing Marshal putting the last bottle that could fit on the counter. I smirked at the order, alphabetized. Explains why he took so long. Tomorrow was the grand reopening and we'd be ready for it all. I smiled at how huge the had gotten, how new it felt. Cake would love the place. My mind wandered to this morning. Cake had never called Iggy and Brian FP or Bubba before. No one called Brian "Bubba" Only people he had sex with did that. That sent alarm bells, maybe she thought I'd start having sex with Brian before. I sighed softly, thinking about how she distrusted Marshal's and my business relationship. Marshal stood. "Am I good for that date?" He asked and I laughed a little bit nodding softly.

"Yes." I said, seeing how grimy he was.

"I'll pick you up tonight at your place." He said and smiled wildly. "Where is your place?" He asked and I took his hand walking him up the stairs an sat with him in my office, writing my address down for him giving it to him. He blinked a little. "You live in that shitty place?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's what I can afford. It cleans up pretty nice though." I said and he sighed.

"When this place is up and running you're going to move out of that hell hole and into a nice home." He said and I laughed a little nodding.

"Okay then. What time you picking me up?" I asked and he thought moment, returning to our topic of this upcoming date.

"I'll pick you up about seven." He said and I nodded looking at the time. It was about 3. I'd have time if I left now to get a good outfit for this date. Marshal smirked and nodded. "Looks like the place is ready. I'll stay behind and get the place cleaned up, well sweep and dust a bit." He said and I smiled nodding getting up. I paused and bit my lip as I placed my lips to his forehead softly before walking out of the office and out of the bar. I walked to the other side of the road to the mini shopping mall. They had amazing clothes for good prices. I walked over to a department store I hadn't been in since high school for prom night. I walked inside and saw the line of dresses, organized by color and style. Easy to find everything. I walked in and automatically approached by my sister's closest friend Bonnie. She was Brian's older sister. She preferred science, but needed to get a fuck ton of money before funding the research she was doing. She was living with Brian, never ate out and only every ate the food Brian made, didn't buy anything for herself. I didn't know if that was stupid, or sweet with how many jobs she worked. She worked at least three.

"Hey, Fionna. What are you doing here?" She asked cheerfully. I smirked at her actions. In high school she was a cheerleader for a year. Not head. The head cheerleader was some slut named Ashley or Ashlynn. I didn't remember.

"I'm getting a dress for this date tonight. Trying not to go and tell Cake because she'll flip the fuck out over who it's with." I said and sighed softly. Marshal's head was a little cold, but I guessed that was from the blood loss. He smiled with canines sharper than normal. Maybe I'd call him the vampire king. I smirked at the thought. It seemed to fit him.

"Oh really? Is is with someone from high school or university off Aaa?" She asked. I blushed and thought a moment.

"No, I don't think so. I think I would have remembered him. He's a co-worker at this new place I'm managing." I said. She gasped and smiled.

"What does he look like? I'll help you find the perfect dress." She smiled and I nodded thinking. I've known Marshal a couple weeks, enough to see his style from the chicks he's tried to swoon in the stores we had to go to pick out furniture.

"He like girls with a shown figure I think. I mean, like, he likes seeing the outline and lines I think. He also really likes the color red, though I love the color blue we're both okay with purple." I said thinking and Bonnie thought a second and nodded dragging me to another part of store as I squeaked. We were in a section with dark violet dresses with bits of red on it. I blinked and smiled at all the colors.

"Dress size." She said and I though. "I think I'm a 7." I said and she nodded and grabbed a couple dresses pushing me into the changing room. I tried on about, and I actually kept count, 127 dresses. I sighed and she and I both came upon the conclusion I was hopeless till I saw a dress. It was black with red, violet and blue. I blinked at it. I walked to the dress and held it. It was light and soft. Size 7. I looked sleeveless. I looked at Bonnie for approval. "Fionna, that's the most expensive dress here." She said and I looked at her almost pleading. "It's 57 dollars." She warned. I thought she said most expensive then I remembered the place sold the best dresses cheapest. I smiled and tried it on. It was snug at my hips but still comfy. It outlined me perfectly, my chest was covered but still had the best view out of all the dresses I had tried on. I laughed a little seeing it on me. I turned around. The dress was mostly black, the trim was red and across my midsection was violet fade to blue fade to violet and back to black. It was beautiful. I took it off and dressed quickly helping Bonnie put the other dresses back. I walked to the shoes finding some black flats but Bonnie stopped me.

Apparently this was a dress to be worn with heels. With my inexperience with them, we went with half inch. Black with straps, like sandals. I smiled and nodded to her and bought the clothes at the front before walking out and back to my apartment. I had spent over 2 hours there. I blinked in amazement. I had 2 hours to get ready and relax. I decided I'd clean the apartment really quick. I tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper putting it next to the washer. I swept the kitchen and vacuumed everywhere else and washed dishes. Leaving me an hour. I smiled at the proper time I thought I'd need. I hopped into the bath and slunk down soaking in the hot water, relaxing into the bubbles. I didn't know why I was so excited about this whole date thing. I mean, Marshal was a friend for now. This date was a thing that we'd do once. Maybe I shouldn't have gone all out for that dress. Maybe I'd get with a guy tonight or at the bar. Who knew really?

I got out of the shower and walked out into my room finding a black lace strapless bra with a matching pair of black lace underwear. I put those on sliding the dress on smiling at how it fit and how nice it looked. I slipped the shoes on deciding I wouldn't fall. I dried my honey blonde hair and brushed it out. I used the brush to twist it enough so I could put it in a twist bun. I slipped the bobby pins in to hold it in place. I smiled at how it looked. I applied the least amount of blue eye shadow and I smiled at my appearance, pleased with how I looked I stood carefully putting the bunny necklace around my neck.

I knew it would be a good date at this point. I found a green bag. I put my phone in it and I walked into the kitchen. As the clock showed it was 7, I heard the beep from below. I walked over and pressed the button to answer. "Yes?" I said releasing the button.

_"It's Marshal, let me in?"_ he asked and I smiled pressing the button to unlock the door. A couple minutes later he knocked on my door. I opened the door. He wore a black suit with a red tie. His hair messy. He blushed looking me over. "Did you get this dressed up for me or you on a second date, Bunny?" He asked. I blinked confused and he pointed out the rabbit necklace and I nodded smiling softly.

"Nope just you tonight, Marshy." I said and he chuckled nodding offering me an elbow. I took his arm carefully as he walked with me out of the apartment and down the hall. I saw my neighbors giving me looks of confusion, hate, and jealousy. I smiled at Marshal.

"So what made you ask me out for this date?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Wasn't this asked already?" He asked and I nodded. "Then you know why." He said and we walked to his black mustang. I blinked and saw how it gleamed in the low light.

"Well, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Hm, dinner. Then I thought some dancing and drinking. Then I'll take you home, we'll chill for a bit maybe play games or whatever and I go home." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"The date ends when you're home or when you leave my home?" I asked and he laughed as he opened the door for me. He jumped in to his seat when I got into my seat. He looked at me. His eyes locked with mine. I blushed wondering if he was undressing me with his eyes. He pulled from home turning onto the street to the street.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Fionna's POV_

I watched as we entered the large restaurant. Apparently his cousin Marceline owned the place, her girlfriend worked in the department store. I wondered if it happened to be Bonnie. She did mention that she was moving out of Brian's soon. I saw a woman with raven black hair that laid down and wore a black button down shirt with a black skirt and black leggings with boots. "Hey Marshal. This is your date? Jeez I thought you were into redheads still." She said. "Sorry, I'm Marceline Abadeer, Marshal's cool cousin." She said and I nodded smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Fionna Carraway." I said and she nodded smiling and she walked us to a table on the balcony. I smiled seeing the city lights and the sunset. It was beautiful. Marshal helped me sit down and he chuckled as I watched the sun in the distance. Marceline placed two menus on the table.

"Your waitress will be here soon." She said leaving Marshal and I alone.

"This place is beautiful Marshy." I said and smiled at the view of Aaa. Marshal chuckled softly and watched as I gawked over the sight of the city at sunset. I wondered what the rest of the evening would be like at this point. He was a miracle worker. I turned to Marshal and smiled at him as we ordered some red wine and steaks. We ate joked and laughed. I remembered he had said that tonight would be filled until he left me at my home. I stood after I finished my steak and wine and I walked over to him kissing his cheek. Marshal smiled up at me and stood. He took my hand softly and slid his other hand around my waist. He was so much taller than I was I realized.

He began singing softly and I placed my free hand and placed it on his shoulder. We both danced to the music of the city and Marshal's singing. He lead and I fallowed. I smiled and laid my head against his chest. I could hear his soft heartbeat. Was I falling for him after meeting him not even a month earlier? That had frightened but yet excited me. He kept singing softly moving us in small slow turns till I heard a subtle cough. I looked up seeing Marceline smirking at us both. Marshal sighed. "Alright alright, I'll pay for the food. I'm taking her to part 2 of this date." He said smiling and I blushed softly looking at him. He took out the money handing it to his cousin and we walked out arm in arm to his car. He sat me in the passenger seat and smiled at me.

"Marshal, how about..." I blushed a little and he looked at me in confusion.

"What?" He asked and I covered my cheeks a little looking out the window.

"So that um... If we get drunk we'll be okay, we can go back to my apartment and continue from there." I said and he smiled at me. He turned my head towards him before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Alright, Bunny." He said before turning around. I had no idea why I said that but there was no turning back now. He pulled back into the apartment parking lot and we walked to my apartment. Oddly my apartment was unlocked. I walked in and looked around carefully seeing Cake in the apartment.

"Damnit Cake." I exclaimed and she glared at me.

"Don't you dare yell at me! You went out on this date _still_?! Do I have to put a leash on you!" She yelled.

"Cake, I'm fine. I can take care of my fucking self." I said, I looked back seeing Marshal in the door way blinking in confusion. "Marshy can you wait in the kitchen please?" I asked him softly and he nodded walking in shutting the door as I pulled Cake to the balcony. After ten minutes of yelling at each other she stormed out and left my apartment. I sighed holding my head walking back inside. "I'm sorry." I said looking down. Marshal chuckled a little.

"It's okay." He said offering me a shot glass. I smelt it looking at it. Drug free. I smiled and took a drink and he smiled taking a drink before I turned on my stereo playing low music. It was soft, and a little romantic. I blushed and Marshal chuckled sliding behind me and slowly we started dancing. I moved my hips against his before I knew it I was facing him. We danced slowly smiling at each other before we started kissing on the lips. His lips were warm and soft, tasting like the wine and vodka we drank. He slid his arms around me holding me to him causing me to blush. I opened my mouth a little and we started kissing harder, tongues fighting for dominance. He slid his hands up my dress before I blushed pulling him to my bedroom. I turned around blushing as he unzipped the dress, kissing down my neck. I was drunk. So was he I bet. I let out a soft erotic sigh as he started nibbling on my neck. I moved around and pulled his vest and tie off as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing his toned chest. He was pale. I blushed and I kissed his neck over a tattoo that looked like vampire marks and I bit onto it softly causing him to growl softly. He pinned me onto the bed kissing my breasts over the bra. I felt his hands reach around and unclip them.

"M-Marshal." I moaned and I felt his hands move over my body and I looked away as my face turned red. He chuckled removing his slacks and shoes before massaging my left breast softly kissing my other one. He was teasing me. I let out a serious of embarrassing sounds till I slowly sobered but it felt too good to tell him to stop. He lifted me ontop of him before taking his boxers off. He laid completely naked on my bed and it was incredibly hot. I blushed and started kissing him again, my womanhood slowly rubbing against his already hard cock. I felt my face heat up as I kissed down his neck. He was moaning out my name softly. I smiled in satisfaction as I moved a little faster. I felt a spark of pleasure and I squeaked. He smirked and rolled over, his head kissing between my breasts moving down slowly, using his teeth to pull my underwear down and he slowly licked my folds. I moaned a little blushing softly before looking down at him. "M-Marshal please..." I began but what was I begging for? For him to stop because I didn't know where a condom was? Because I didn't know him? I was willing to vote for both. He looked up at me his face red but I saw that he was sober, seeing however I was barely sober. He blushed brightly and stood up swearing before realizing that he himself is exposed and naked. I blushed pulling my covers to over me to cover my chest and womanhood.

"I'm sorry." He muttered looking at me apologetically. It had felt so good, I didn't understand why he was apologizing.

"No it's my fault." I said looking up at him and he blushed brightly looking at me.

"No, it's not Fi. This always happens... Since I started getting into girls all I do is flash a smile and they're orgasming. You didn't do it so I thought it wouldn't come to this yet. But fuck Fi, you got some double D's there." He said sitting down trying not to stare at me. I looked at him. "Ever since that Ashley bitch and I broke up, girls wouldn't leave me alone." He mumbled and I blinked, hoping he wasn't talking about her. But he was getting upset with himself so I took his head dropping the covers kissing him again before pulling him ontop of me. His lips melded against mine as he slid his hands over my body again and he held me softer and gentler. I pulled him under the covers. I didn't want him to leave me alone. I blushed and looked at him.

He got my idea and I saw him reach into his slack pockets pulling his wallet out finding a condom and slid it on. I blushed brightly as he spread my legs carefully. I watched him a little scared but I was fine. He slid it in slowly and I winced softly. I looked up at him before I felt something break and I whimpered gripping the bed sheets. He waited. "Don't push yourself, take your time." He whispered and I nodded.

"K-Keep going." I said expecting the pain to continue ready to vow never to have sex again but soon the pleasure took over as he slid in and out. I let out a series of moans as he went slow and soft. I moaned in impatience. "Marshal Faster." I moaned and he chuckled moving faster, getting rougher before he started moaning as I moved with him. His lips pressed against my breasts softly sucking on them and I gasped. "Harder." I moaned and he started slamming into me. I gasped loudly, moaning his name as he hit my G spot. "Oh Marshal!" I almost screamed as I pressed my lips to his climaxing and he thrusted one last time before I felt a liquid fill inside me. I blinked in confusion. Marshal pulled out blushing, seeing that the condom broke and we both swore but were too exhausted to care. I kissed him and I laid my head on his chest as he laid his head down and I smiled softly.

"Sorry." He whispered holding me.

"It's alright, prove to me your sorry by not leaving me tonight." I whispered and he nodded softly and smiled as I fell asleep in his arms, listening to that faint soft heartbeat.

**sorry for the sudden long weird Lemon, there will be better written ones (Sorry lol) but hoped you're still enjoying this story! Review PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Fionna's POV_

I woke up in Marshal's arms, he was sound asleep. Last nights images came back to me. I blushed softly and I slowly moved myself ontop of him kissing his cheek and neck causing him to have some soft moans. I got up slowly so he wouldn't notice as I stood, I wobbled a little finding a robe. I walked out into my living room seeing Cake, Mocro, and Bmo. They noticed my messy hair and my bathrobe. Cake raised her eyebrow at me. I shut my bedroom door. "Is there something I can help you guys with?" I asked them calmly trying not to show my suspicion. I heard B clear her throat before speaking.

"Cake told us you brought your date home on a first date." She said. True. "And that you were all dressed up and stuff." Also true. "And that you normally don't sleep this late." Not true.

"What makes you say that?" I asked and she sighed talking about how that big opening of the bar was tonight. "Marshal and I were just up late having some fun." I said, hiding my blush expertly. Cake made a hymph sound. I sighed holding my head.

"You and Marshal already reach tier 15?" She asked and I didn't supply a response. "Fionna Carraway!" Cake was yelling now and I was sure Marshal would wake up soon.

"Cake! Fucking Glob!" I almost yelled. "Stop mothering me!" I yelled and I paused a moment. I was feeling sick. Damn hangovers. I run to the bathroom in my room and I started throwing up. I heard Marshal's confused voice as he walked in and held my hair back as I threw up. I eventually stopped and I rinsed my mouth out. I looked up at Marshal, he had his boxers on but otherwise he didn't have anything on.

"You okay, Bunny?" He asked and I nodded before pressing my lips to his softly. He smiled at me. "Your sister is here and so that Bmo girl and some cop." He teased and I smiled pulling him to me. I pressed my lips to his kissing him deeply. He smiled against my lips. His arms picked me up and we had forgotten our 'company' as he laid me back on the bed. He laid on top of me kissing down my neck his hands moving up north.

"Fionna? You doing alright?" I heard Mocro's voice as the door opened a little more. I saw him blink and I blushed wildly knowing I was covered, I was still embarrassed. Mocro didn't speak till he shut the door. "Hey Marshal." He said and Marshal chuckled.

"You're shitting me, I didn't think that was you." Marshal said and I was confused.

"Cake wants your head and dick on a stick." Mocro said and I watched the boys talk. Cake had eventually walked in and noted that her boyfriend or husband or whatever was talking to Marshal like old friends. B gave a low whistle.

"Hubba hubba." was all she said and Marshal's face heated.

"Hey, I already got my girl." Marshal said sitting behind me, moving me to his lip. I blinked when he said _his_ girl. I thought that he might have been kidding but he wasn't. I was so confused how to feel. I didn't know if I exactly loved him yet but glob damn he was hot. I smiled at him turning and kissing him. He gave me a small moan in satisfaction after a moment. Cake's face was red with anger.

"You took my baby girl's virginity?!" She screeched. "What did you do?! Drug her? Get her drunk?!" She yelled I sighed and explained to her that I had done if voluntarily and I didn't need her yelling at me before I had to leave to get the place set up. Mocro walked her out and B smiled at me wishing me luck before leaving. What. The. Hell.

"Listen, I should head home too." He said kissing my forehead. "Shower, change my clothes. Make sure Marcy doesn't try calling the police to call me in missing." he said and I smiled a little kissing him nodding.

"Okay, see you around three okay?" I said and he nodded getting dressed in his clothes from yesterday. I decided it'd be good to shower before I got dressed. Last night made me feel all sticky. I turned on the hot water and showered. I felt the hot water beat against my skin, and for some reason I started remembering Marshal. I blushed a bit. Shit, I was lusting. I sighed and tried to ignore it, washing my hair and body quickly shaving my legs and under my arms. That worked. I smiled and knew that more than likely it would be soon enough before Marshal and I were doing shit again. He called me his girl. I smiled, not knowing really how much that had really touched me. It was nice to feel the love like this. I got out of the shower and dressed in a dress shirt, black vest and silk blue tie with a pair of jeans and flats, brushing my hair leaving it down. I walked into my kitchen eating a bacon pancake. It was so glad to have some time to think before working, and being alone. Cake had been so moody and motherly lately. I figured she was either on her period, she was a total bitch and I was now seeing it, or she's bipolar. None the less, it wasn't any excuse to be budding in like this. I'd have a long talk with Mocro about this all. I sighed drinking my hot cocoa. I looked at the time, apparently I had woken up later than I thought and I took longer than expected to get ready.

I saw it was a quarter to three and I decided to start heading over. I grabbed my bag shoving my phone and keys inside. I walked out of my apartment after turning everything off. I walked down the road to the bar. I saw the line starting to form. I smiled and told them it would open at 6 and that they can use the three hours to mess around and such. Some left and some stayed, turned out that some were the staff I had hired last week. I let them in same time Marshal had gotten there. He was giving them the rundown of the rules and their jobs. Each would do something, we had a cook, DJ, two bartenders and about six security officers that'd look like normal patrons. I was up in my office and around 5:30 I had finished the final paperwork, I'd send out the bills tomorrow and then I'd have time to just laugh and smile at the place we got to run. I heard a knock on the door as I put the files away. I watched Marshal walk in and smirked. "Excited?" He asked me. And I nodded smiling at him. I stood up excitedly running over and hugging him. He hugged back seeing that my excitement was over powering.

He and I were joking and celebrating till about 5:50 and we walked down to the actual bar, well club as I think of the music and shit. I told them that this more than likely be one hell of a turn out. And at exactly 6 we opened the doors, one actual uniformed officer was standing and checking ID's as people filed in. I smiled seeing the turn out. This was going to be awesome!

Later that Evening

After a while, I was sitting in my office, the bar was doing really well. Marshal had come up to visit me and he was smiling still. "Hey." He said walking over to me. He wasn't drunk, just happy. For some reason that scene from last night came back. I blushed softly and nodded to him while I took a small drink. He walked over to me, standing behind me his hands on my hips kissing my neck. I gave soft moan blushing a little bit. Marshal's lips didn't remove themselves from my neck as his hand slid to my crotch causing me to blush brightly. I turned my head facing Marshal.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked him he chuckled a little and his fingers rubbed between my legs a little blushing softly himself.

"I'm enjoying my girl." He whispered softly before kissing down my neck again his fingers starting to unbutton my vest. I turned my body looking at him.

"Should we be doing this in a work place?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Come on, Bunny." He whispered pulling me to him. I looked at him. "Don't let a king not have his queen." He whispered and I don't know what it was about that but it turned me on a lot and I started to take the vest and tie off. I started kissing him as he pinned me to the wall. He started taking off his clothes as we locked our lips. I started unbuttoning my shirt my lips against his till I finally removed my shirt leaving my jeans and bra. He smiled and took off his shirt and under shirt before we both pulled our jeans down, him and his boxers at the same time. Marshal ripped my panties off. He lifted me I wrapped my arms and legs around him as his cock just slammed in. He and I were pressed against each other and he was slamming his cock into me, or well slamming me on it and I was helping. He went fast and hard. I let out a chorus of moans as he fucked me. He blushed brightly kissing my lips as we both climaxed blushing brightly. We knew now absolutely this relationship would have some serious sex.

I was held by Marshal that next morning in his apartment. I blushed holding onto him. His bare body had laid on top of mine. I looked at him smiling a little before kissing him softly. Apparently, we had been at it all night and we've met only perhaps a month ago? He was amazing though. I blushed a little feeling him move his hands from mine and get up. I watched him from the bed. His apartment was more like some kind of penthouse. It was huge. Everything was either black or silver. It was beautiful and clean. He was actually a musician. Last night when we came here we weren't intending to fuck, we were planning on a conversation about the bar/club, then I saw his guitar and he sang something. I guess one thing led to another. Marshal was getting ready. We decided that one of our security guards, who turned out to be his best friend, could watch the club so we wouldn't have to come in so often. I laid in the bed seeing him get dressed smiling down at me as I laid naked in his bed. He was only putting his briefs on and a black undershirt. He laid on top of me smiling a little. He kissed me softly. "I'll go make some breakfast." He said calmly. I nodded biting my lip as he walked out of the bedroom. I didn't want to get up. I did though and I walked out of his bed putting on a robe he decided he'd keep in his house just yesterday. I walked out looking at the pictures. He smiled in each. Then I heard a crash and shouts. I ran out seeing police tackling him yelling.

"What's going on?!" I yelled and then I heard the strangest sentence come out of the officer's mouth.

"He's under arrest for the murder of Ashley Pendragon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fionna's POV**

After three hours I bailed Marshal out and explained he had been with me the entire night and the night before. I walked with Marshal outside and he looked at me clearly grateful. When we got into my car I didn't move. I locked the doors looking at him. He blinked at me when I looked at him. "You dated Ashley Pendragon. Head Cheerleader at Aaa High School?" I asked him. He blinked and nodded a little bit.

"I was on the football team so her and I kinda dated till she took my virginity and hooked up with some dude behind my back. Haven't talked to her since graduation." He said. I didn't speak since he said that. I started the car and drove from the station which was an hour from home. Halfway home, there was a jam so we were stuck in traffic. I looked the other way. He told me other girls he was with but Ashley? Bitch was a major whore and stole my cousins cherry. I was refusing to speak. And how the hell did he not mention he went there? "Fionna..?"He spoke finally. I didn't speak, but I didn't give him the sign to stop. I wanted to hear this. "Listen I didn't know that she died, and I didn't think you knew her. I would have told you if I had known. I don't see why you're so upset." He sighed looking ahead. And that's when I stomped on the brakes at the red light.

"You don't see why?! That fucking bitch slept with my ex before we had broken up. She's pretty well known for screwing my life up." I hissed and then I felt a strange pain in my stomach. I held in a sound of pain and I looked back ahead when the light turned green.

He didn't speak. "I didn't know, Bunny." He said worriedly clearly noticing my sudden pains. "Are you okay? I know not emotionally and I hope that's resolved soon but... Are you hurting or something?" He asked me. I let out a long sigh and nodded.

"Yeah but it's nothing I can't push through." I told him as I turned down another street. Marshal looked at me still.

"How about you stay with me? Just for a couple days." He said to me calmly. "If you don't want to share a room I have a spare guest room for my mother to stay in for when she comes to visit." He said and I looked at him out of the corner of eye. It was a really tempting offer. I let out a long, annoyed but submissive sigh.

"Fine, I guess but I'd have to talk to the manager about it and grab my shit." I said and he nodded looking at me with love in his eyes. As we pulled to a stop he took my head in both his hands placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I blushed feeling a soft moan escape my lips as I kissed him back. His canines seemed longer than normal or perhaps I was mistaken. I held hands in my own pulling back.

"Fionna I love you please know that." He said and I blushed and nodded. I heard a honk from behind us and I sighed moving down the road, still feeling Marshal's lips on my own.

~~~~~~ A week Later ~~~~~~

I was laying with Marshal on the couch watching some horror movie that didn't seem that scary to be honest. His hands were on my sides while I laid my head on his lap. Cake finally accepted my relationship with Marshal but she kept telling me I was moving way too fast. I wasn't moving in I just didn't want to go home yet. I will, eventually.

Marshal and I were in lazy clothes. He wore a pair of sweats and a loose faded band shirt. I was wearing just a white tank top and light blue pajama shorts. We've known each other a little over two months now. It's been about a week or so since the whole arrest thing. I still haven't fully forgiven him but I've forgiven him enough. He paused the movie suddenly and I looked up at him confused. "Fi we do need to go into the bar soon." He said and I nodded a little bit before sitting up looking at him.

"I know. I'm heading in tomorrow to handle some more paperwork and check on how things are going." I said getting up then sitting back on his lap facing him. He smiled at me with a small smirk and he put his hands on my waist kissing my nose.

"Also... Fionna do you like kids?" He asked me and I nodded a little bit.

"Yeah, since I was little I've loved kids. Why?" I asked and he sighed picking me up carrying me to the bedroom sitting with me on the bed.

"There is actually something I haven't told you. . . I'm not 22 or 23 hell I'm not even sure what my age is." He began. I looked confused. "I was made like this when I was 22 about some thousand years ago." He said looking at me. I stared at him in confusion.

"You're fucking with me." I said and he sighed standing up and he moved his raven hair back.

"Alright. I'll show you." He said and then he showed me his face. His eyes were dark and he had fangs. I stared as fear crept over me. I started moving back then felt the wall. He walked over to me hushing me softly and his face turned normal. He stared at me as my eyes seemed to fill with tears from fear. "I wanted to tell you I can't have kids but Fionna.." He paused biting his lip. "I think you're pregnant."

**Sorry it's not super long. But I will update again soon. Or try to.**


	7. Announcement

p style="text-align: center;"strongHer Life will be put on pause momentarily. I have things to take care of IRL please don't hate me. I will post when the human world allows me to be calm and relaxed. Sorry. /strong/p 


	8. Chapter 7

_**Okay, so I'm getting reviews and I guess I'll just answer the statements said in them I suppose. It will be explained more in this chapter **_

_**When Marshal says that "I can't get anyone pregnant, but I believe you are" He's trying to express the shock and I guess some of you are more confused than I had previously intended. It was supposed to give you some confusion. Naturally what HE was taught was him and humans couldn't give birth however he is HALF DEMON be he figured vampire side was dominant there. Marshal will explain in more detail, perhaps this time I will make it Marshal's POV ;)**_

**Chapter 7**

_Marshal's POV_

I looked at Fionna. She was already freaking out and then I dropped the baby bomb idea since she was so sick and I couldn't smell her blood from her period like before during the first month or so I knew her. But I didn't smell it for more than a month and she hasn't said anything. It bungled my mind that I did this to her. "You're a vampire?" She finally said and I offered her a really small nod. I didn't know what else to do for her.

"Well, I'm half demon and half vampire." I said softly to her, she stared at me and then pressed her lips to mine which put me in total shock. Her soft lips were against mine. When she pulled back her soft blue eyes looking into mine.

"How does that work?" She asked me softly. I blushed.

"Alright... Vampires are dead and so are their organs." I began. "I guess, that includes the whole sperm thing. Demons can have kids, since they have to be born a demon. My mom is a demon, dad was a vampire. I was born half and half but Dad bit me when I was 22." I chuckled a little bit. She offered a gentle smile. She was chill with this, holy shit. Either she was nuts or just a badass. Or both.

"Maybe your demon side works for reproduction?" she offered blushing. I blinked and thought a moment. If so, she would give birth to a half demon half vampire child. My child. Would she be willing to do that?

"Makes sense. But Fi, we've been together way less than a year and I might have knocked you up, if I'm right that you are pregnant... Are you okay having my child? An offspring of a guy you barely know?" I asked her putting my hand on her cheek. She was scared before but she's acting so bold by doing this. I wonder if she'll abort the kid so Cake wouldn't find out.

"I made the choice of having premarital sex. I'll live with the consequences, Cake already knows we've had sex." she said and I smiled at her. Damn why did this girl make me so happy? I pulled her to me gently in case she didn't want to be near me. I'd understand that. I knew she'd likely ditch me after having the kid, well, that's basically what Ashley did. She found out I was a vampire stole my stuffed animal and we broke up. Never talked to her since. But Fionna, she was laying her head on my chest closing her eyes, listening to my undead heart beat.

I kissed her forehead. "You won't get rid of our kid?" I asked her hesitantly. She shook her head and I smiled at her pressing my own lips to hers softly. She liked it when I was gentle with her. Especially when we cuddled like this. I kissed the nape of her neck and I laid down, laying her on me. "Cake's going to have a cow." I joked and she laughed. I knew I was funny. I smiled and kissed her cheek closing my eyes. I was thanking glob I got such a cool chick. I felt Fionna get up. I blinked and watched her movements.

"I'm going to call Andrew and see how the bar is doing." She said softly. I nodded and stood carefully, wary knowing Fionna was going to take a while to get used to the fact that I got her knocked up with a vampire demon baby. I smiled, I knew when I saw her she was different and special. I had too many balls at the time to even think about offering that whole job then date thing I mean, when did this turn into some book? I laid on the bed thinking and decided I could take her out today, maybe drive her to the bar check up on it face to face, take her to lunch. I got up and through on a red flannel and a pair of skinny jeans. Fionna was on the phone in the living room when I came out. She seemed anxious. I approached her and she jumped seeing me.

"What's wrong bunny?" I asked her gently. She bit her lip and told the person on the phone to hold on before covering the mic.

"Cake is in the hospital." She said to me, her voice seemed to crack. I blinked and nodded.

"Get dressed I'll drive you to the hospital." I said to her and she nodded softly and told the person on the phone she'd be there soon and ran off into my room where I had kept her clothes. We've been practically living together since she got me out of jail. I smiled at her softly but knew that her sister was in the hospital and it was actually no time to be smiling. I reached into my pocket grabbing a set of keys watching Fionna come out still in her tank top but in a pair of jeans and flats. I put a jacket on her knowing it'd be cold out. I walked outside and into the car with her, off to the hospital of Aaa, seeing Cake in the emergency room. She was covered head to toe in injuries she was barely breathing. Mocro was in uniform, all black badge on the side. They must of pulled him off work to get her. His hand was on his face and he saw us. He walked over and hugged Fionna.

"What happened?" I asked Mocro, he rubbed his nose, a habit from back in high school that he did when he was nervous, he sat in a chair.

"I don't know, I was coming home from work and I got called so I thought I had to go back to work, I was told Cake was in an accident since I'm her emergency contact." He sighed and looked between Fi and I. I sat her on my lap and let the two of them talk about what could have happened and then they started talking about Cake, apparently in high school Cake and Fionna went to separate schools. Fionna was more of the athlete so they sent her to the school I had attended, Cake went to an all art institute for girls, met Mocro at a party. Explained a lot. Fio smiled weakly as they talked and I saw a familiar bastard. Fionna stood up, she blinked.

"Hey, Brian." Fionna said calmly, looking at him. Brian B. Gumball. He was a doctor and the damn founder of some candy company. I banged his sister once, never was the same again. He looked sad now. I blinked in confusion, his violet eyes didn't look sad back in high school. Just mad or happy. This couldn't have been good.

"Fionna, I'm sorry. We couldn't get her to pull through to be awake. She's in a coma." He said. Fionna collapsed and I just had to be fucking right.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**Fionna's POV**

I had woken up in Marshal's arms. We were sitting in a living room. I soon realized it was Cake's living room. Mocro was asleep in his chair, Marshal had fallen asleep holding me. I heard beeping in another room. I blinked in confusion getting up carefully. My back was hurting a little, I'd have to ask Marshal how long the pregnancy would be. I walked to the source of the beeping, I saw my sister, small cuts on her face and a mask on her face. She had been connected to an IV. I bit my lip and sat beside her. She was connected to a machine, I guess Mocro would want me here to help her since he had to work, Marshal and I were co's so he could cover for me. I held her hand softly looking at my sister's calm sleeping face. "Hey, Cake." I whispered softly. I rubbed part of her hand with my thumb. "I don't know if you can hear me.. But I guess you can too." I forced a small smile. "I guess that I could tell you now." I said in a teasing tone. I bit my lip "I'd rather you woke up and I told you." I mumbled. I watched her sleep and bit my lip. I leaned back in the chair, wondering what she'd say. "Cake, Marshal and I have gotten so globin serious." I forced a smile. I poked my stomach. Due to the pains lately, I guess I could gather on my own, I was in fact pregs. "Cake, Marshal and I found out I might be preggers." I whispered. Maybe by chance she wouldn't have heard me. I heard a subtle cough from the door way. I looked up seeing Mocro. He smiled at me, sitting on the other side of her.

"Fio, go back to sleep." He said and I nodded calmly. "I'll get you if something happens." He said and I nodded calmly, walking out of the bedroom, seeing Marshal awake, hanging his head. Since this morning, he's been a little weird. I mean, ofcourse he would be! I just found out he's a vampire demon, and he thinks I might be pregnant. My sister is in a coma and I might have a vampire-demon-human baby hybrid. I just felt the realization hit me. All morning I was thinking I was going to be a mom, and the excitment thrilled me more than Marshal being a vampire-demon. Then the rest of the day I was worried about Cake. I sighed, catching his attention. He stood looking at him. I put my hand up, stopping him from speaking while I did my share of talking.

"Before you talk, I need to say a couple things I didn't say this morning." I said. I took him to another room and sat him on the bed. I was the guest room, the room Mom and Dad used before passing away. He stared at me as I folded my arms. "If I'm pregnant... I'm keeping the kid but you need to help me raise it. Also, when Cake wakes up you may wanna hide yourself cause she's gonna find out if Im preggo or not." Marshal gulped, likely thinking of the rage my sister could unleash on him. "Thirdly.." I said slower, sitting on his lap. His face heated softly as I felt my throat tighten. "You're going to need to look after the bar for a while, while Mocro and I watch my sister. I might have to stay here." I said calmly and he chuckled smiling at me, moving my blonde hair out of my face.

"Baby, if you're staying here then I will too. I will go look after the bar now and then but I'll help you watch your sister." He smiled gently at me, I could see that hint of a fang better now. I kissed him. "Anything else?" He asked me. I smiled laying him on his back.

"I need to know how long this pregnancy is gonna last okay?" I told him sternly. He chuckled thinking a second. He stood thinking.

"Well, a demon pregnancy is about I think 6 months, three months shorter than the human one. Vampires ha've a three hour if you wanna think about their 'birth' as being turned. And humans average out to be 9 months. So if you add that up, so say 12.3 divided by three..." He thought a moment. "4 months and a week." He said, I blinked. "So.. We can go and find out now if you're preggo. If you want I can go out get the pregnancy test from the pharmacy, skip the whole doctor trip till tomorrow." He said in an excited questioning tone. I smiled and nodded. I pulled on his hand, pulling him to me.

"Marshal Lee Abadeer, you're the sweetest person I know. And for the record, don't go yet okay?" I pleaded softly. He smiled.

"Fine, I'll stay for dinner, go to my place get our things and come back with your little _gift._" He said smiling.

"Marshal, I have a question for you... Do you want to be a father?" I asked him. He paused a moment and laughed.

"Fionna, if I didn't I would have ditched you when I got the slightest thought, even though I love you. But, I want to be a father, and be with my own little cutey bunny and kid. Never leave their side even as you guys grow old and I still live." He said in the softest of tones that made me blush. "Fionna, you make me feel like my heart is going to start beating again. You make me feel warm despite Im eternally cold."

"Oh Marshal." I said quietly, blushing feeling the tears form in my eyes. I hugged him tightly and he chuckled a little hugging back. I heard a knock on the door and saw Mocro in the doorway, his mouth formed in a smirk.

"You two, are not as quiet as you think." He chuckled and I felt my face heat and I saw Marshal pale. Mocro laughed. "Don't worry Marshal, I wont cut your balls off." That made Marshal's cute face turn back to normal. I smiled at him. "So, Fi is knocked up?" Mocro asked. I blushed

"I don't know. I'll take her to the doc tomorrow, get the test done. I'm giving her a home test tonight." Marshal said. Marshal and Mocro started talking and they walked to the living room, Marshal holding me to him the whole time. We ordered pizza for dinner, none of us was in the mood to cook, so we just said fuck it and ordered. I paid of course. I smiled eating barbaque chicken pizza. Marshal seemed happy, there by... I seemed happy. I was still worried about Cake, Cake was more than likely going to cut Marshal's balls off. Marshal planted a gentle kiss the on the back of my neck and smiled at me, letting me know everything would be okay.

* * *

It had been about three years since the whole 'I'm preggers' thing. Cake had woken up from her coma about a week after I realized I was pregnant. She _nearly_ chopped Marshal's balls off. But when he proposed after I told Cake she was going to be an aunt, she squealed despite the fact Marshal and I had barely known each other. But the marriage was still working.

We had triplets. Two boys and a girl. Andrew looked a lot like me but had his father's attitude Marshal would say. Caroline looked almost exactly like Marshal, but according to Cake she was exactly like me. Garrick was the perfect mix. His hair was pitch black but he had my sky blue eyes. They could eat human foods and didn't really need blood. They needed it like once a month and Marshal helped them handle that. My life seemed to be looking up. My life... It was perfect.

**_Not my most EXCITING story thought I'd be a little calm this time. But you know what THE GLOBBIN' END. If you think I can continue this with maybe a little affair or something happens to them, PM me or review! I wouldn't mind continuing this in a sequal. And thank you for reading this guys_**


End file.
